Once Upon a Time: Frozen Twist
by Cameron of Arendelle
Summary: This is 'Once Upon a Time' like you've never seen before. Told from the view of Deputy Sherriff Samantha Arenson on her journey of self discovery. I own no notable characters, scenes or plotlines, I only own original characters and scenes. Rated T for later chapters, so be warned and enjoy...


**ELSA ARENDELLE- **ERYNN WINTERS PLAYED BY TERESA PALMER

**CAMERON ARENDELLE- **SAMANTHA ARENSON PLAYED BY ALLISON SCAGLIOTTI

**SAM ARENDELLE- **PERRI WINTERS played by ALYVIA ALYN LIND

**ANNA ARENDELLE- **SUMMER FALLOWS PLAYED BY ELIZABETH LAIL

**KRISTOFF BJORGMAN- **CHRISTOPHER PLAYED BY SCOTT MICHAEL FOSTER

**PRINCESS LEIA- **EMMA SWAN PLAYED BY JENNIFER MORRISON

**SNOW WHITE- **MARY-MARGARET BLANCHARD PLAYED BY GINNIFER GOODWIN

**EVIL QUEEN- **REGINA MILLS PLAYED BY LANA PARRILLA

**CHARMING- **DAVID NOLAN PLAYED BY JOSH DALLAS

**HENRY MILLS **PLAYED BY JARED S. GILMORE

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN- **MR. GOLD PLAYED BY ROBERT CARLYLE

**JIMINY CRICKET- **ARCHIE HOPPER PLAYED BY RAPHAEL SBARGE

**HUNTSMAN- **GRAHAM HUMBERT PLAYED BY JAMIE DORNAN

**PINOCCHIO- **AUGUST BOOTH PLAYED BY EION BAILEY

**RED RIDING HOOD- **RUBY LUCAS PLAYED BY MEGHAN ORY

**BAELFIRE- **NEAL CASSIDY PLAYED BY MICHAEL RAYMOND-JAMES

**GENIE- **SYDNEY GLASS PLAYED BY GIANCARLO ESPOSITO

**HENRY MILLS SNR. (FLASHBACK) **PLAYED BY TONY PEREZ

**KING GEORGE- **ALBERT SPENCER PLAYED BY ALAN DALE

**MAD HATTER/JEFFERSON **PLAYED BY SEBASTIAN STAN

**PRINCESS ABIGAIL- **KATHRYN NOLAN PLAYED BY ANASTASIA GRIFFITH

**CORA MILLS (FLASHBACK) **PLAYED BY BARBARA HERSHEY

**GRANNY LUCAS **PLAYED BY BEVERLEY ELLIOTT

**Howdy folks, this is the first episode of hopefully a long story line. Filled with suspense and quirkiness that everyone loves from Disney. This is 'Once Upon a Time' like you've never seen before. Told from the view of Deputy Sheriff Samantha Arenson on her journey from her past to her future. I own no notable characters or scenes, only unrecognisable scenes and characters. Rated T for later chapters, so be warned and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>ONCE UPON A TIME: episode one- <em><strong>THE BEGINNING.<strong>_

**THERE WAS AN ENCHANTED FOREST FILLED WITH ALL THE CLASSIC CHARACTERS WE KNOW. OR THINK WE KNOW. ONE DAY THEY FOUND THEMSELVES TRAPPED IN A PLACE WHERE ALL THEIR HAPPY ENDINGS WERE STOLEN. OUR WORLD. THIS IS HOW IT HAPPENED…**

Storybrooke, Maine.

I groaned, letting my head slip from my hand to my wooden desk that faced the jail cells. Desk duty was _so _boring. Graham had been at a _meeting _for hours now, having been called out by a mystery caller at seven o'clock this morning. What I'd give for a grilled cheese sandwich and a hot chocolate from Granny's. But my lunch break wasn't for another hour, and Sydney from the newspaper wasn't here yet to watch the station in my absence.

'That bad?' Asked a poisonous but silky voice from behind me, making me jump and nearly fall from my rickety swivel chair. Whipping my head round I stumbled to my feet.

'M-Madam Mayor?' I blinked questioningly, she was holding the very yearnings of my lunch time desk bound hell. In one hand she held a paper bag with a the tell-tale grease marks of a grilled cheese sandwich from Granny's and a large take out coffee cup which had a sweet chocolatey aroma pouring from the tiny air hole in the lid.

'Please,' she said as she sauntered towards me, a coy smirk on her rosy lips, 'call me Regina when no-one's about.' A cold sweat jumped on my skin and a nervous shiver caught my bones as I watched, almost powerless as she moseyed towards me. My mouth went dry and my tongue stupidly cemented itself to the roof of my mouth.

'These are for you… Sam.' Regina whispered seductively in my ear, offering the two items to me.

'Th-thank you. R-Regina.' I stumbled reaching out to take them from the Mayor's grasp, but rather than relinquishing her grip on them she pulled them out of my reach, grinning impishly at me.

'Ah! Payment first.' She chided lightly and smirked, a wicked twinkle in her dark brown almost black eyes. I gulped, it's not like I didn't like the Mayor as a person but she's a very frightening woman, and I've always had the feeling that I'm missing somebody. Somebody important to me. Brushing it off, I leaned in slightly and pecked her on her ruby red lips. After pulling away, Regina arched an eyebrow in question to my short kiss but she didn't pursue it. She handed me my lunch and I quickly snatched it from her hands with a thankful smile. A question slid into my head, leaning against my desk I put my sandwich and drink to one side.

'Now I think about it, Regina, to what do I owe the pleasure of this rather _surprise _visit?' I asked sarcastically crossing my arms. I was in my uniform, I loathed it with a passion, my light blue shirt crinkled under my arms. Regina let out a chuckle as she perched on the dark blue couch near the farthest cell.

'My son has recently acquired a rather peculiar book.' Regina said matter-of-factly, placing her hands smartly on her bag that was on her lap, 'I want you to find out who gave it to him.'

I arched my eyebrows and scoffed, 'a book? Does it really matter _who _gave it to him?'

Regina's expression turned steely cold as she glared at me, 'It matters to me. It is suspicious. And I would just simply like to return it to its previous owner. I do not want Henry near such a book,' she said almost through clenched teeth. I put my hands up in surrender and went back to digging my sandwich from its greasy hide away. I glanced up to see Regina giving the bag in my hands a disgusted look.

'I honestly don't know how you can eat that,' she muttered creasing her nose and curling her lip. I snorted amusedly at her reaction.

'It's what keeps me going when you have Graham put me here on desk duty all the fucking time.' I sniped biting in to my sandwich, revelling in its oily texture, I fixed Regina with an icy stare, 'yeah. I know he does this to me under your orders.'

Regina sniffed and threw her nose in the air, we had a strange relationship. One I hated.

'See you get back to your job, Deputy,' she said haughtily and strode from the room.

I looked down to the greasy mess of cheese, butter and lightly toasted bread in my hand and was suddenly put off, I threw it back in the bag and dumped the whole lot in my bin, deciding it would be better to down my now luke warm hot chocolate. I lifted the lid only to have large grin slide onto my face, Granny must have known it was for me as there was whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on it. I lifted it to my nose and inhaled sharply, taking in its still sweet aroma before chugging it back, wishing the brown liquid was warmer.

There was a sudden light knock on the door to the office, 'Umm…' I jerked my head up from my cup to see Mary Margaret hovering awkwardly by the door.

** Enchanted Forest**

_She sat quietly watching them all talk, some were agitated and some were concerned. They all sat around a large beautifully sculpted wooden table in the Main Hall of Snow White and Charming's castle. She had been asked personally by her brother that she attend these meetings. She was the one who had the most military knowledge after all. She sat watching, calculating all that had happened, leaning to one side with two fingers pressed firmly against her lips, she watched. Thinking. Her wife, a beautiful woman with skin like snow and blonde hair that shone in all light sat nervously next to her. Her wife's azure eyes flitting worriedly between her wife and the people around the table. Neither had spoken since introductions had been given. They were all waiting for Snow White and Charming to enter. _

'_This is torture,' muttered Grumpy to Doc who nodded solemnly, 'the Evil Queen's just playing with us all.'_

'_That's how she works,' all eyes shifted to gaze at Charming's sister whose voice was low and icy, 'she gets inside your head, makes you want to do what she wants you to do without you even realising.' Her wife's eyes widened with fear, she knew her wife was talking about _that_ time. Even now it still scared her. The room fell silent as Charming and Snow White entered. The two women rose to greet them. _

'_Elsa,' smiled Snow White pulling from their hug, Snow's hazel eyes travelled down to Elsa's large bump, 'You've gotten big since your last visit.' Elsa's smile widened as she kept a grip on Snow's arms._

'_I see you have too. Not long left?' Elsa asked perking an eyebrow, watching in the corner of her eye as her wife embraced her brother._

'_No, only two weeks at the most. You?'_

_Elsa laughed, 'a month. It's driving Sam and Cameron insane.' _

_Cameron hugged Charming tightly, 'brother. You are looking well.' _

'_As are you, sister. I wish this visit was for a better reason than this. But this scourge must be put to rest,' Snow gave Charming a grim look and quickly hugged her sister-in-law before taking her seat next to Charming, who was seated next to Cameron._

'_I appreciate all of you coming here today,' began Charming looking around the table, everyone had the same sombre expressions, 'this meeting is to discuss what we can do about the Evil Queen for the future of our kingdoms,' Charming paused, glancing to Elsa and Snow, 'and for our children.'_

'_I say we fight!' Cameron cried throwing a fist onto the table icing a patch over in anger, and getting agreeing cheers. The crowd were quickly silenced when a cricket dressed in a black jacket and top hat hopped under a magnifying glass._

'_Fighting is a bad idea,' he advised looking pointedly at Cameron. The cricket was Jiminy, conscience to Geppetto and anyone else who needed guiding. Cameron presumed he was here to make sure the meeting didn't go askew._

'_Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything,' the cricket continued. Cameron huffed angrily, Elsa gave her an encouraging smile and placed a comforting hand over Cameron's resulting in a wavering smile. _

'_Then how many wars has a clear conscience won?' Charming put forward, 'we need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse.'_

_Doc, the leader of the seven dwarves, looked around the table, 'Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?' _

_Cameron clenched her fists angrily at the mention if 'His' name, Elsa stroked Cameron's hand softly. _

'_I have sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. The curse will happen unless we do something.'_

_Next to Charming, Snow White sunk into her seat and sighed heavily, 'There's no point. The future is written.' _

_Charming whirled around, a look of disbelief on everyone's faces, 'No! No, not as long as we have each other.' Elsa put both hands over Cameron's and gave her a loving smile, 'If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child,' Charming implored, 'She will be the saviour.'_

_Elsa jumped, emitting a little 'Eeep,' as the doors were thrown open to reveal four guards dragging behind them a large gnarled tree, in front of it hovered the Blue Fairy._

'_What the hell is this?' Cried Charming throwing an arm aggressively towards the tree. The Blue Fairy gave him a soft but stern look before gesturing behind her, 'Our only hope of saving that child,' the Blue Fairy gestured towards Snow who stroked her bump absentmindedly. _

_Grumpy gave a scoff, 'a tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing.'_

_The Blue Fairy rolled her eyes, 'the tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse. Geppetto,' the gaze of everyone fell on the old carpenter, 'can you build such a thing?'_

_The man smiled proudly and clapped a hand on the shoulder of a boy who was sitting under the table playing with Elsa and Cameron's eldest daughter, 'me and my boy. We can do it.'_

_The Blue Fairy glanced around the table, pointedly looking at the four royals at the head of the round table, 'this will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree… it can only protect one.'_

Storybrooke, Maine

Regina stalked from the Sheriff's station with a bruised attitude, she was so caught up in her conversation with Sam that she didn't even notice that she nearly barged poor Mary Margaret off the side walk. But thankfully, for once, Mary Margaret was aware of her surroundings. Regina was in her own little world as she strode through the front door of Storybrooke Hospital, the venomous authority that she was used to portraying flowed from her very existence as she made her way through the hospital. The nurses and doctors knew better than to ask her of her business in the hospital. Down a corridor nobody seemed to use, Regina turned, as if meeting an old friend. She stopped at a large thick metal door that had a key pad on the wall beside it. The Mayor pumped in the pass code and shoved open the door, nodding her head to the stoic looking nurse at the station.

"I'm here to see _them_." Regina told the nurse who nodded with an equally evil smirk on her old wrinkled face as she politely gestured down a long cold metallic corridor to her right. Shoving her hands in her blazer pockets once again, Regina took off striding down the corridor making sure no filthy prisoner touch her in passing.

The Mayor came to a stop at one of the numerous reinforced doors right at the very end of the corridor, breathing in she snapped the view finder aside and focussed her eyes as she peered into the cool semi-darkness of the white cell. Sitting with her bare feet up on the metal bed was a young grubby looking woman with almost white blonde hair, her face was dirtied and tear stained. She wore a simple white outfit as did the small child she clutched tightly to her large stomach.

"My, my Your Highness. It seems your time has come." Whispered Regina maliciously, smirking through the opening in the door. Her gaze rested on the small child in the woman's protective clutches, the platinum blonde hair she shared with her mother shone in the light spilling in from around Regina.

"Where's Cameron?!" Growled the woman pulling her four year old daughter closer to her as her glare darkened.

"You mean your despicable thieving wife?" Regina sneered, "She doesn't even know you exist." The woman's bright azure eyes widened in shock, she slowly removed her hands from her daughter and clutched them tightly to her chest, her face creasing in despair.

"Don't work do they?" Regina goaded evilly, "your powers." Regina's smirk faded when the woman looked up with a smirk of her own.

"Oh I don't need my powers to knock you off you fake throne." She croaked. Regina piffled and took a step back to regain herself.

"Hmm. Well. I would say, your torture is just beginning." Regina whispered, "Let your curse of a life begin."

Enchanted Forest

_Elsa stood on the balcony of Cameron's room watching the trees of the forest sway forebodingly in the distance. Something definitely wasn't right, she could feel it. She let out a hum when Cameron's arms wrapped around Elsa's body, being careful of her bump. _

'_How's Sam?' Elsa asked leaning into Cameron and sighing._

'_Out cold. I think someone might have a crush on that Pinocchio kid,' smiled Cameron. Elsa gave a little laugh and Cameron's smile faltered._

'_What's up?' Asked Cameron loosening her grip around Elsa slightly. _

'_I'm scared Cam. What if Snow can't do it? Or-or she forgets us?' Elsa's voice was slowly getting shriller, 'we might never be together again!' Elsa's voice broke as she turned around and buried her face in Cameron's chest, finding comfort in Cameron's scent. Cameron let out a little laugh and hugged Elsa tighter. _

'_Do you know how I know we'll be ok?' Cameron peeked down at Elsa who looked up, tears shining in her eyes. _

'_We have each other. We will always have each other. We have love and a bond that can never be broken.' _

_Elsa and Cameron broke apart but before Elsa could speak the door to their quarters burst open as Doc came skidding in._

'_Doc?!' Cried Cameron, 'what's up? What's the matter?'_

'_It's Snow! She's gone into labour!' _

'_Labour?!' _

_Elsa and Cameron glanced worriedly at each other before following Doc out of the room. Elsewhere, Grumpy sat atop the castle wall watching for any sign of the Evil Queen's curse. Loud snoring from beside him said that Sleepy had dozed off again. Grumpy rolled his eyes as he looked out towards the forest again. Something caught his eye and sent his blood running cold. A dark purple cloud quickly rolling towards the castle. The dwarf swallowed hard as he kicked his friend even harder. _

'_Huh? Wha-?' Grunted Sleepy jerking awake. _

'_Get up! Get up! Look! It's the curse! It's here!' Grumpy cried frightened as he and Sleepy scrambled to get through the door._

'_The curse! It's here!' Grumpy shouted, frantically ringing a bell beside the door. Taking one last look at the quickly approaching smoke he ducked inside. He gasped when he saw Cameron shoot passed at the end of the hall way, skidding to a halt she came back to meet him._

'_The curse is here!' Grumpy rasped leaning on his knees in his attempt to catch his breath. Cameron's face hardened, 'right. Get the soldiers, tell them to send men out into the village to reassure the villagers, the soldiers that are left should round up the people still inside the castle and take them all into the kitchens.'_

_Grumpy quirked an eyebrow disbelievingly, 'you really think they'll be safe from the curse in the kitchens?'_

'_No, but hopefully it will give them hope and hopefully we can get through this together.' Cameron shot a glance down the corridor, 'I have to go, Snow's in labour. Please. Give the Captain my orders then get yourself to the kitchens.'_

Storybrooke, Maine

"Mary Margaret?" I gave her a questioning look as I placed my cup on the desk behind me, confused as to why she was giggling.

"You've, uh…" She gestured to her mouth and then pointed to me, an amused smile on her face.

"Huh?" My hand dabbed at my mouth, my heart sunk embarrassedly, I had been so taken with my drink that I didn't realise I had cream all over my top lip.

"Oh! Uh!" I stammered as I hastily wiped it away, "did you need something Mary Margaret?"

She sniffed awkwardly as she shuffled into the room, "um, yeah. I-I, uh, gave Henry a book." She explained nervously, "and um, he didn't turn up at school today. I'm worried somethings happened to him." She gripped her coat tightly as she held it in front of her. _Well, that answers Regina's question. _

"Why don't you take a seat?" I offered gesturing to Grahams much more comfortable desk chair. She nodded quietly in thanks and perched on the chair.

I perched next to her on Graham's desk and flashed her a sympathetic look, "what kinda book was it?"

Mary Margaret's faces creased as she thought of the answer, "it was a book of fairy tales." She said slowly, "Henry's been looking a little down so I gave him the book to cheer him up."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Down? How so?"

Mary Margaret shrugged hopelessly, "I…I don't know." She looked at me, "like he's lost his hope."

I nodded in understanding, "how long has he had this book?"

Mary Margaret sighed, "I found it about a month ago. So about a month."

My brow furrowed again, "found it?" I questioned but before Mary Margaret could answer my cell phone let out the shrill cry of an old telephone.

"Sorry," I whispered apologetically, "gimme a sec." Mary nodded as I glanced at the caller, rolling my eyes when I saw it was Regina.

"Regina." I greeted smoothly, "what can I do for you now?"

"It's Henry." She sounded distraught, "he's missing!"

I flew from the station, clambering in to my royal blue Italian Job style Austin Mini and shot off down to Regina's house on the outskirts of town. My phone, which had been thrown onto the front passenger seat was calling Graham on loudspeaker. As Sheriff he needed to know, but I knew he was in the same position as I was, it was dangerous to his health not to be paged in.

'OK, I'll get down there as soon as possible.' He said before my phone went silent, God knows what the fuck he was doing. He was the most useless Sheriff I had ever heard of. He was probably as drunk as a skunk in Granny's Diner playing darts. I rolled my purple eyes at the thought and pressed my car faster, wheel spinning as I turned off Main Street onto Mifflin Street, the road that was dominated by the Mayor's house. Tires squealed as I pulled up outside. The Mayors house was a large, elegant two story white marble mansion house with a large beautiful deep red apple tree in the front yard. I silently noted an apprehensive looking Madam Mayor standing on the porch, looking very much like Mary Margaret, as she wrapped her arms around herself looking nervously up and down the street. I sighed almost exasperatedly as I slammed my door shut, turning around to see the Mayor standing right behind me glaring at me.

'Where is my son?' She demanded clenching her fists.

'I don't know. Mary Margaret said he didn't turn up for school today.' I said as I led her back inside and sat her on her black sofa, I quickly lit the fire for her before fetching a glass of wine that she took gratefully and sipped whilst watching me perch on a similarly black living chair, leaning my elbows on my knees I sighed deeply. We sat in silence for a long while, in my mind I was ticking off area's Henry could be, I was fairly confident he wouldn't be anywhere I had listed. I knew the boy fairly well, even though the news of the fairy tale book was new. He must be keeping that close to his chest, he knew I was somewhat close to his mother. A loud, wet sniff pulled me from my mental assessment of Henry Mills. Regina was sitting, rather properly, with her almost empty glass of wine in one hand, her usually spiteful brown eyes filled with a pain I somehow understood, as they filled with tears of despair and hurt.

'Hey,' I shushed standing up and sitting down again next to the Mayor who gave an uncharacteristic hiccup, passing me her glass to put on the end table as she fell into my embrace. I hugged her tighter as she began to cry, 'He'll be alright. He's one resourceful kid, y'know?' I tried to sooth her but my words seemed to make her worse. Just then the front door opened and Graham came jogging into the room. He was an average looking guy with short curled hair and stubbly beard. He looked blankly at me as I glared up at him.

'Nice of you to show up, Sheriff.' I sneered, my purple eyes flashing dangerously as Regina let out a shaky breath in my arms, 'only two hours late.' My brow furrowed deeper.

'Well, at least I'm here now.' He chided back, 'Do we know where he's gone?' He asked looking pointedly at Regina, ignoring me completely. Regina shook her head and dabbed at her eyes.

'I reckon he's gone to Boston for some reason.' I said getting a startled look from both Regina and Graham.

'Why the _hell _would my son, my ten year old son, go to Boston?' Snapped Regina shrilly, completely outraged at the thought.

'I don't know. But if he has, he would have taken a bus from the motorway café down the road, I'll phone about and see if anyone has seen him.' I said, getting up and leaving Regina in the company of Graham. I watched from the corner of my eye as I left, as Regina stood up and buried her face into Graham's chest. I saw the small but loving smile he had on his face as he gently stroked her black hair and muttered soothing words to her. I sniffed angrily, a strong wave of jealousy hit me like someone had thrown ice over me, I always felt like this whenever I saw Graham treat her that way, it was like my soul was telling me I should be doing that to somebody. In a room that looked out at the road I phoned around some bus garages to see if any of their drivers had seen a little boy with brown hair get on from the café up the road to Boston. I had one station left to phone when I saw an old yellow Volkswagen Beetle pull up outside. My brow crinkled curiously as I slid my phone from my ear, watching it interestedly. That was definitely a car I had _never _seen before. I opened the door slowly, peeking my head out of the gap in the door. A tall woman with dirty blonde hair wearing a red leather jacket stepped out of the driver's side talking to someone. I gasped excitedly when I saw little Henry clamber out of the front passenger seat. The sky was pitch black but I could tell it was him, and his giant rucksack.

'Regina!' I cried elatedly slamming the door shut in my haste, slipping on her marble floor as I scrambled to reach the study, 'Regina!' I called again. I was met by a shocked looking Mayor in the doorway to her office.

"What?!" She rasped, leaning her hands on the black doorframe.

"It's Henry!" I gasped, looking with wide eyes up at her, "he's come back! With some blonde chick."

"What?" Regina whispered looking from me to the front door and bustled past me practically sprinting to the front door and hauling it open.

"Henry?!" I heard her cry along with the tottering of her heels along the stones of her front path. Graham and I glanced at each other before wrestling with each other to be first out of the house. I won of course.

"Henry!" I called grinning happily at the sight of the sheepish looking boy, "hey pal." He gave me a small smile. I placed an encouraging hand on Regina's back as she pulled Henry in for a hug.

"Are you OK?" She asked, her voice cracking with concern, "what happened?" She asked the stranger.

Henry's face darkened as he glared at Regina, "I found my _real _mom." He retorted barging past me and his mother.

"Henry?" I called sprinting after him, giving Graham a passing glance as I ran passed.

I followed Henry up the spiral staircase that went above the front door onto a large landing. Hearing rustling coming from the closest room I gently pushed it open. Henry was sitting on his bed staring blankly at his book, his head snapped up with a glare, but his expression softened when he saw it was me.

"Wow," I said softly, "so that's your real mom?" I asked coming into the room, "may I?" I added pointing to a space on the bed. The boy nodded glumly, turning to look back at the book.

"Is that it?" I asked inquisitively, "the book I've heard so much about?" Henry looked at me in surprise with raised eyebrows disappearing into his brown fringe.

"H-How d'you know about the book? Are you gonna tell my mom?" I smiled softly at him and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"No, I heard about it from Miss Blanchard." I saw Henry visibly relax, "I'm curious. Just what is it?" He showed me the cover.

It was titled 'Once Upon a Time' in faded gold filigree with a faded gold border.

"Huh, it really is a book on fairy tales." My eyes sparkled with childish excitement.

"_These," _Henry said importantly, "aren't just fairy tales. These stories _actually _happened. And everyone in town is a character from it." He explained. I nodded slowly taking in what he was saying. I knew it was crazy but, hey, the kid was ten, he's allowed his fun.

"Right. So who d'you think I am?" I asked pulling my side ponytail over my shoulder so I could fiddle with it. His smiled widened into a knowing smirk.

"I don't _think, _I _know _who you are." He opened the large book a flicked through it, clearly knowing where he was going until he finally stopped and pointed excitedly at the page. On one side was swirly old English text and on the other page was a picture. A picture of a woman who clearly resembled me. She was wearing an icy purple dress and was leaning forward kissing the back of another woman's hand. I found the other woman curious. She, like the other me in the book, had platinum blonde hair thrown into a messy but yet sophisticated braid.

"This is you." Henry said, his smirk growing when he saw my obvious interest in his book, "your Princess Cameron."

"Right." I said slowly, straightening back up from staring intently at the image, "and who is she?"

"That's the Snow Queen; Elsa."

_ENCHANTED FOREST_

_The party was grand. The palace was grand, and the music was cheerful. But who it was for was not important. She was the first sign of beauty as she meandered around the outskirts of the party glancing out of the large bay windows, her azure eyes burning with the urge to leave the dreary party and wander the gardens to the fountain. Her eyes flicked up to the stark black canvas with the silvery diamonds as they twinkled freely in the nights sky. Freedom. Her mind clung to the strange thought. She was barely twenty one, by far the youngest at this party, and was still coming to terms with her new found freedom. She gave a little chuckle at the thought. Twenty one years of lonely solitude, all behind her, banished with her coronation. Even that was new to her. It had only been two weeks since she had been crowned, everyone –including herself- was still unconvinced she could do it. She glanced around at the blissful people dancing and drinking their way to happiness. When something caught her eye from outside, glancing back she saw it was a woman, wearing a glowing purple dress. It sparkled in the moon and fire light that she was walking under like fluid glass. It curved and hugged her every curve of her porcelain body, her hair. Oh god her hair. It was like liquid silver as it flowed around her shoulder from her wavy ponytail. She narrowed her eyes in curiosity at what the woman was doing as she slipped off her flat glittering slippers and stepped on to the white marble of the large fountain in the back courtyard of the gardens, looking around, the woman lifted up the flounce of her dress and stepped into the water._

_With curiosity finally getting the better of her, she quickly made her way from the party and out into the cold frigid but still wonderfully alleviating night time air. A small smile graced her lips as she slowly made her way towards the woman who was clearly having a good time as she paddled quietly in the fountain._

"_Having fun are we?" She asked the woman. The woman jerked her head up, yelping in fright, and fell out of the fountain._

"_Shit!" The woman cried as she fell over the lip of the fountain. She gasped, throwing her pale hands to her magenta painted lips as she ran to help the stranger._

"_Oh. I'm sorry. Are you OK?" She asked as she offered a hand to the woman who was fighting with her now sopping wet lace cape having fallen over her head during her fall._

_The stranger peered up at her from under the lace and they both gasped at the same time. Neither had ever seen more beautiful eyes than the ones they were staring into at that moment. Bright azure looked into dark violet. Both lost in the wondrous swirls of crystalized color they found. After a long moment the silence was broken by a loud cracking. Shocked out of their trance they looked confusedly about, but the source of the noise was evident. The entire fountain and some of the surrounding grass had frosted and frozen over._

"_Crap!"_

"_Oh no! I've done it again!" They cried at the same time before staring incredulously at each other._

"_I'm sorry." The woman spoke with a charming smile on her face, "but I seem to have quite forgotten myself." She waved a hand and the frost and ice was gone, leaving the other in quite a shocked silence as she gawped at the stranger._

"_You-you have powers too?" She asked the woman who was now looking at her strangely._

"_Too?" Her thin curved eyebrows shot behind her side-swept bangs, "I was under the impression I was the only special one here. It seems I was mistaken." He dark violet eyes fixed onto azure ones again, "I am Princess Cameron. May I ask just whose company I have gratefully found myself in?" She asked offering her hand to the still bemused Queen._

"_U-um. Q-Queen Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She repeated, stiffening with practiced decorum and gave the Princess her hand. With a polite smile Cameron stooped down and pecked a light kiss on the back of Elsa's hand. Leaving an icy imprint on the young Queens hand._

STORYBROOKE, MAINE.

I rubbed my chest absentmindedly as I leaned on my desk drinking another hot chocolate from Granny's as I watched the new comer, Emma, sleep off her crash. As I checked the clock on the wall Emma jerked awake and immediately zeroed in on Leroy. Leroy was a hospital maintenance worker who usually spent the weekend in here with my company. Fun. He was whistling as he leaned up against the brick wall.

"What're you lookin' at, sister?" He grumbled glaring at Emma who jumped in surprise at his gruffness.

"Down boy." I smirked putting my now empty cup on my desk and wandered over to his cell fiddling with my master keys, "now, Leroy," I said with an amused smirk on my face as I brandished my keys at him through the bars, "if I'm gonna let you out, you need to behave. Now, put on a smile and stay out of trouble." My smirk widened when Leroy threw me a dirty look. I raised my eyebrows expectantly as he hovered near the door, he rolled his eyes and put on the most sarcastic and painful looking smile I had ever seen in my life.

"Good boy." I grinned unlocking his cell door. Emma's jaw dropped in disbelief. He rolled his eyes again and his fake smile instantly dropped, he shrugged his jacket back onto his shoulders and lumbered from the station mumbling grumpily under his breath.

"Seriously?" Emma cried gesturing to Leroy's quickly retreating back. I gave her a sympathetic smile and shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry. Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought." I said with a small smile as I perched on the blue sofa next to Emma's cell.

"Yeah, you'd know." Emma replied icily. I guess it wasn't too had for an outsider to see the relationship Regina and I had that we tried desperately to hide. For Henry's sake.

"And I wasn't _drunk._ There was a frickin' wolf in the middle of the road." Cried Emma throwing her arms in the air exasperatedly. A grin spread across my face.

"Ooh really?" I asked interestedly, my brow furrowed in confusion when Emma gave me a flat look, "what? I'm genuinely curious. I love wolves."

Emma rolled her eyes and shifted her position with her arms crossed, _take it you're ignoring me then_, I thought dejectedly. Graham caught my attention when he strode into the room, he gave me a small soft smile, which I returned as I stood from the seat.

"I see you've met the lovely Miss Swan." He said jovially putting two take-out cups on my desk giving me an intensely sexy look. We had a strange relationship.

"Oh, yeah." I said sarcastically shooting Emma a wide grin, "We've had a great chat."

Graham and I shared a smirk as Emma sniffed unhappily. I smiled gratefully at my boss when he handed me a fresh hot chocolate. I placed a hand on his chest in thanks as I moved passed him to sit down at my desk, snuggling down into my seat and putting my feet up against my desk.

"GRAHAM! SAM!" I was pitched forward as Regina burst into the room, knocking into my chair as she clattered past. Looking up, my nose was covered in hot chocolate I glared at Regina who was being calmed down by Graham with Emma staring incredulously at them.

"What's the matter Regina?" Graham was saying as Regina thrashed around in his arms.

"It's Henry!" She sobbed, "He's missing again."

* * *

><p><strong>How about that eh? Exciting enough for you? Let me know with a review. Looking forward to hearing from you. All of your review are greatly appreciated. <strong>

**See you in chapter 2 :) **


End file.
